yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Legato Bluesummers
Welcome Hi, welcome to YuYu Hakusho Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reikson (Talk) 20:25, April 4, 2012 :D Hey man, I'm just leaving DB wiki, not wikia entirely. In fact, I thought it would be kind of cool to hang out with you here, until your DB wiki bans, at least. CookiePirate 00:06, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey TC So bumming around here now are you? 01:00, April 11, 2012 (U~TC) Well good luck with that 01:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) If it was a completely different account how did this one get banned? 02:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Got it. 02:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, funny you mention. I had just gotten to the Yoko Kurama episode tonight.....I loved him! <3 That was seiously amazing, too bad his opponent was kind of lame though. :P CookiePirate 02:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha, actually, that was totally Numbuh's idea. I liked it a lot too, though. You do make a pretty sweet Yusuke. ;D Also, is Jin your favorite character in the whole series? 02:59, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Lol, it almost seems impossible to dislike Jin. I haven't gotten to Raizen yet, but I'm excited. :3 03:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Nah, not yet. Everything seems so lame to me after season 14. xD 03:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes, an administrator would be wonderful to see. I have many ideas I'd like to give them (Team infoboxes, picture gallerys, technique pages, ect.) And I don't know if I should go through with it or not, hell, I don't even know the rules! Also, are you okay? What happened? 03:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well get well soon, man! n_n 03:37, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Sup man. 00:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Great actually, to be honest, I was already distancing myself from the wiki, with all the bullshit going on in the blogs. but dude come over here at ultradragonball wiki. 00:53, April 27, 2012 (UTC) we're on right now GET ON THE FUCKING CHAT 00:55, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Reason for Block Well you know, the reason for the block is that you have added to much UNNECESSARY categories to articles here. I'll give you some examples: (hope you can still remember these though,) *"Cat" category in the Koto article, *"Immortal Character" category in Elder Toguro, *"Sister" in Shizuru Kuwabara, *"Mother" in Hina, *"Artificial Eye" in Jagan Eye, *"Yu Yu Hakusho" on some episodes articles, *Other unnecessary categories I haven't removed yet.. Adding UNNECESSARY categories to articles gives more job to us administrators, since removing categories from artilces are much more harder and complictaed than undoing edits. Well you might have noticed that I am also adding some categories to some articles here, but I only add NECESSARY categories that makes sense. I hope you can understand what I mean. YYHPkmnHxH14 |Talk| '' 17:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC)